


None Other Than Time

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: A number of the lionesses pitied Nala for her loss of future rank, her once assured place as betrothed of the prince. Nala's mother had her own grief.





	None Other Than Time

A number of the lionesses pitied Nala for her loss of future rank, her once assured place as betrothed of the prince. Nala's mother had her own grief, for the king, for the prince she had helped watch over, for her friend Sarabi now a widow and without her child. But Sarafina took the time to whisper with Nala. Not comfort, because there could be no comfort to Nala (none other than time that softened all hurts) for the loss of her friend. But assurance of strength. They were lionesses, the heart of any pride. Lionesses were the givers of life, in the prey they caught for sustenance and the cubs they bore for the pride's continuance. They would endure.


End file.
